


Two Seats Ahead

by James_Ancalime



Category: Dreamworks - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), animation - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Depression, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, JacCup, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Oneshot, Sad, Sass, Shitty fic, Unaccepting Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Ancalime/pseuds/James_Ancalime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always sat two seats ahead, and he was beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Seats Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr post which I'm too lazy to find the URL for at this time. Warnings: Major character death and discussions of depression.

There was something different about this particular morning. An emptiness, a whole in the very fabric of the universe pervaded the air. Hiccup could feel it.

He assumed that this appalling feeling came from his memories of the fight with his dad. The one that occurred last night. But Hiccup had expected such a reaction. Stoick the vast wouldn’t be caught dead with a gay son. At least that’s what he used to be.

“I wonder what you call yourself once you’ve been disowned,” Hiccup thought aloud, “Hi, this is my at one time father?”

Hiccup sighed out and leaned against the stop sign at the end of his street. It looked like the bus was going to be late. He scrounged through his bag looking for his earbuds and found them tucked under his sketch book. As he pulled them out he muttered, “Can you two stop having violent sex in my bag. It gets you both all tangled up.”

He plugged his earbuds in to his phone then shoved the other ends into his ears, turning on the loudest music he had so that he could drown out the memories of his dad saying all the hurtful things that had fallen from his mouth.

As Hiccup waited he let his thoughts turn to the one bright point that he could think of. The boy that sat two seats ahead of him.

God he was gorgeous.

Hiccup closed his eyes and began to recall every inch of that perfect boy. His name was Jack, and he was always so happy. He sat two seats with a large group of friends and was always laughing at the bigger Russian boy’s jokes. Or something that the Australian had said in his thick accent. He seemed so kind, and so gentle. He was like a cold wind that refreshed hiccup’s life every time he saw him. The happiness that Jack had was so beautiful that it gave hiccup reason to hang on. He wanted to be a part of that boy’s happiness.

He had snow white hair that fell in a perfect bedhead every morning. At first Hiccup had thought that perhaps it was styled that way, but his hair was too perfect to be consistently styled that way. He has these gorgeous blue eyes, they look as clear and beautiful as the lake that the younger kids go swimming in on warm summer afternoons.

The shot a piston pulled hiccup out of his stupor. He looked up to see that his bus had gotten here and the great yellow folding door was opening for him.

Hiccup shouldered his back and climbed aboard the long vehicle and walked back to his usual seat. The only perk of living where he did was he was always the first person on the bus.

Hiccup set his back down on the ground and scooted into the torn brown vinyl seat. He rested his forehead against the window of the long bus and waited, turning over the recent events in his mind.

After six stops and seventeen other children had boarded the yellow limousine they were at Jack’s bus stop. Hiccup wiped the condensation off the window and looked out at the street. He saw the big Russian boy, Nick, standing in front laughing at a joke someone had made. The little Indian girl with multicolor hair looked as if she was about to die from chest pains. The tall Australian looked as angry as always, except his mouth twitched up at the end showing he was amused. The short mute boy with golden hair was pantomiming what appeared to be a pregnant man.  

When the doors of the bus opened they all piled in and took their seats a few benches ahead of Hiccup. As the bus pulled away from the stop, Hiccup did a double take. Where was Jack?

Hiccup scooted to the edge of his seat and sat up, craning his head to catch a glimpse of the white headed boy. He wasn’t sitting with his friends.

“ _He must have gotten a ride from his mom or dad,”_ Hiccup thought.

Hiccup looked up at the group of friends that was undoubtedly the loudest bunch on the bus and wished he could be a part of something like that. He wished that he could feel special, that he could feel important.

Hiccup began to think of Jack, not as he was when they first started to ride the bus but how he was recently. He had stopped laughing at his friends jokes, and when he would it would be a fake laugh and the smile wouldn’t quite reach his eyes. His eyes had lost their shine, they looked less like the beautiful clear lake and more like a thick coat of ice.

Hiccup knew this reaction was because Jack’s sister had died a few months ago. She fell through a sheet of ice when her and Jack had gone skating.

Pressing his forehead against the cold fogged glass of the bus’ window Hiccup recalled him and Jack’s conversation at Emma’s funeral.

Jack had sat on a pew, leaning forward with his hands clasped together. Tears had long since stopped for Jack, but the paths they traced down his pale face had stayed behind. His eyes were red, yet they had lost all light. He looked like a pale ghost of his former self.

Hiccup remembered sitting down and talking to him. Asking him if he’d be okay. Trying to figure out if Jack could ever be happy again.

Jack’s response rang through his head again, still as painful and devastating as it was the first time he heard those perfect lips utter the words. _“I am empty. All our nightmares are here and I don’t know what happiness is anymore.”_

A noise began to bother hiccup, it was faint yet it grated against his nerves. He opened his eyes as the wailing of what sounded like a siren got incredibly lout.  An ambulance whisked past the Bus heading down the road away from them.

Hiccup hoped that whoever they were going to help was okay. He laid his head on the window and prepared himself for the day to come.

Hiccup didn’t understand how he’d made it this far into the day, it was so boring listening to the teachers drone on and on about stuff that they covered two or three days ago; however, here he was, already halfway through with his day since he just finished his lunch period.

Jack must have been sick. He wasn’t at lunch either. But Hiccup knew that if anything really bad had happened to Jack, Jack’s friends wouldn’t have been acting the way they were. Laughing and having a good time.

This thought relieved Hiccup, he’d been worried about the white headed boy.

As the seconds continued to trickle by in their slow, quiet way Hiccup continued to zone in and out of the class. When the messenger from the office came in, they had to say Hiccup’s name three times for him to snap back to reality.

Hiccup looked up, shocked that he had been so zoned out. The messenger from the office standing next to his teacher looked at him in such a sad way. Almost as if she had sympathy for him. She handed the note to his teacher then turned and left the room casting one final concerned glance back at hiccup as she did so.

Mrs. Kingsolver read over the note, and shock filled her eyes. Her mouth gaped open as a silent gasp was let out. Covering her mouth she looked up at hiccup, tears evident in her eyes. She took a shaking breath and crumpled the note before saying, “Hiccup, hun, you need to go to the library right away.”

Hiccup stood up and said “Okay Mrs. K, its touching to know that you’re so fond of my presence that when I’m summoned away by the powers that be you get all emotional.” He turned from his desk and headed to the door of the room. He hadn’t made it three steps before she said, “No Hiccup. You’re going to want to take your things. I doubt you’ll be coming back to class today.” Her voice was quivering, yet taunt, as if she was barely containing a flood of emotions that threatened to overwhelm her.

Hiccup turned and looked at her, noticing her look of incredible pain. He walked forward and grabbed his stuff, shoving what was on his desk into his book-bag. He shouldered the bag and turned and headed towards the door. As he reached the threshold he said “Goodbye Mrs. K. See you tomorrow.”

He pushed the noisy door open and let it shut behind him. Through the squeaks of the unlubricated hinges closing Hiccup heard her say, “Oh Hiccup.”

He repositioned his bag and headed towards the middle of the school, the resting place of the Library. As he walked his mind began to race of what could have happened to make Mrs. Kingsolver so emotional. He really like her, and he thought she liked him, so maybe he was being suspended.

_Oh Shit!_ Hiccup thought, _Could they have found out that I was the one to send all the teachers that stupid prank email. I used a library computer to hack in. Oh shit, Dad’ll kill me, well that’s if he’ll even want to get close to me. He doesn’t want to catch the gay._

His mind raced with the ideas of punishment, both domestic and scholastic, and he quickly concluded that his life was about to be over. That he’d in no way be able to recover from such a stupid idea.

_Damn you Jack!_ Hiccup though, _It was your idea, I just went along with it. It was the first and only time you ever talked to me, what else was I supposed to do? Nothing? I didn’t want you to think I was some stick in the mud, and now I’m going to get suspended and then my Dad’ll murder me. If you weren’t so perfect Jack I’d throttle you the next I saw you._

Hiccup turned a corner and was at the schools central staircase. He walked down the two flights of stairs and turned towards the giant glass wall that connected the library to the rest of the school. The library’s lights were on, yet no one seemed to be present.

He pushed on the glass door and found it locked. _Weird_ ,he thought, _they normally don’t lock the library down until four or five in the afternoon._

Hiccup raised a hand and knocked on the door, pressing his face to the glass to see if he could catch a glimpse of the school’s head librarian, a crabby old woman named Yzma.

The skeletal woman appeared from behind the counter and tottered up to the door. She pulled out a key ring that was ridiculously overcrowded, yet in less than a half a second she had selected the right one and unlocked the door.

Hiccup pulled the door open and walked inside, taking extra care no to stare to directly at Madame Yzma, as she preferred to be called. She was wearing one of her signature tight purple dresses which left no curve of her bony body undefined.

She closed the door and locked it back, then turned to look at Hiccup. She said to him in her scratchy old voice, “They want you in the faculty meeting room, now go. Shoo, before I turn you into something useless, like a Llama.”

She spun on her heels that were ridiculously tall for someone her age. Hiccup went over to one of the couches that he often would read on when he had free time during school, and set his backpack down on it.

He headed to the faculty meeting room, which was a small room offset the library near the very back. It was the only room in the school that’s door always stayed locked. The only students who ever went in there were students who had to have a private meeting with the administration team, and that only happened when a kid was getting expelled.

_Oh Fuck, Oh shit, Goddammit, what the hell … I … this can’t be real_ , Hiccup thought, _I know that it’s against the rules to hack the system, but it was only a stupid email. It was harmless, they’re going to expel me for it. SHIT! Could my life get any worse at this point? No, probably not. And after this goes down it will probably never get better. I’ll be Dad’s little expelled gay son that he only brings on trips when it is legally required. I should just kill myself, it be so much easier to deal with dying than to deal with Dad doubly, no more like infinitely disappointed in me._

Hiccup reached the heavy wooden door and took a deep breath, calming himself and getting ready for the terror that was going to be his imminent expulsion. His nerves steeled he pushed on the door.

He walked in and was greeted by a very unexpected sight. Jack’s friends, all of them, were in the room too. Yet what was worse was they were all crying. Aster, the Australian, was leaning against the wall a look of total disbelief on his face as tears tracked shiny paths on his cheeks. Nicolas, the big Russian boy, was seated on the floor at the corner of the room. He was staring at the ceiling and muttering things in Russian as tears poured from his eyes, he was gasping for air like a fish that had never know what water was. The small Indian girl Ianna, or Tooth as everyone called her, was holding the short blond mute boy, Sanderson. Ianna was on her knees as Sanderson sobbed into her chest, griping her shoulders as if they were the only thing connecting him to the physical world. He was making this retching noise as he tried to vocalize his pain but found himself incapable of even being able to wail. Ianna just sat their holding him close as her own tears dripped onto his head. She was patting his back and saying “Shhh, shhh” in between her own sobs and hiccups.

Hiccup looked around at the terrible state these guys were in and he felt a nameless fear settle itself deep in his gut. It took ahold of his entire being as he waited for the universe to shift and to correct itself, to start making sense again.

His eyes scanned the room and he noticed the school counselor, Dr. Pitchiner, standing only a few feet away from him. He seemed unperturbed by the despair that was only a few feet away from him, in fact he looked somewhat bored.

Hiccup turned to face him and before he could open his mouth to ask what had happened, Dr. Pitch cut him off. He said, “You were asked to come here today so you would be in a _safe_ environment to hear this news. You were a friend of Jack Overlander, correct?”

Hiccup just nodded, not understanding what Jack had to do with any of this. _Oh no!_ Hiccup thought, _They must have expelled Jack, and that’s why all his friends are so upset. They know they’ll never see him a school again. I mean he probably will have to move cities or –_

Hiccup’s thought was cut short by the smooth voice of the schools counselor, “That’s what I thought. Well Mr. Haddock, your friend, Jackson Frost Overlander was found dead this morning, approximately only thirty minutes after your bus had pulled away from his stop.”

Hiccup had lost his ability to hear, he knew that’s what had happened. He misheard the good counselor, must have something to do with the random ear pains he’s been getting lately. That was the only logical solution to what he knew he hadn’t just heard.

“Since I can see the dumb cow face that you’re making Mr. Haddock I know that you don’t believe me. Well, let me assure you that I’m being serious. Jack is dead, his mother found him in his room bleeding over the floor with a small pistol in his hands. He had committed suicide, a bullet to the brain. His mother in her grief formed hysteria thought that he might still be able to survive, and called an ambulance, which your bus driver remembers passing you this morn-” _Oh god,_ Hiccup thought, _that’s who that was for. Oh my god. No, this is a dream I’m asleep on the bus_ “-ing. He was pronounced dead on the scene by the paramedics, yet his mother still demanded that he be taken to the hospital. Grief can really make people stupid sometimes. Your friend is dead Mr. Haddock, now turn around and go sob with the rest of them, tears disgust me.”

Hiccup couldn’t process it. How could this have happened what, what did he do wrong. Where could he have gone so wrong in his life that the universe had decided that this was his deserved punishment? The death of the one and only person Hiccup had ever felt that he might love someday.

He walked and propped himself up on the door, but soon find that he couldn’t stand, and slid down the door on his back. He couldn’t feel anything, his entire body was numb. He couldn’t lift his head, or his arms. He couldn’t open and close his mouth or even his eyes. He had lost all control of his body. The only reason he knew he was crying was because he could see the teardrops fall and hit the dark jeans he was wearing.

It was quite beautiful the way that the dark jeans darkened even more when his tears hit them.

_Jack would have thought that it was pretty too._

Saying his name pulled him back to reality. He felt everything, and his whole body ached from the pain that was pulsing out of his core. He couldn’t control his breathing and he felt the tears fall in earnest. He sobbed and attempted to control it, making guttural gasps every few seconds in his attempts to control his pain.

Dr. Pitchiner had stepped into the middle of the room. He spoke out in a clear voice that seemed to cut through the despair that had overtaken all of them only to replace the despair with a fear so powerful that it was almost blinding, “I know how terrible you all must feel. We’ve all lost a loved one, some of us have lost many more than you will ever understand. Now pull it together and listen. Jack did leave you all something. He wrote three letters, one to his parents, which they have, and two others. The first one is addressed to you four,” he pointed at Jack’s friends in turn, then tossed the light blue envelope on the floor in front of them, “and the other one is for you alone Mr. Haddock.” He walked over and then let it slip from his hands, and fall to the floor.

Hiccup stared at the blue envelope that sat on the floor in front of him for what felt like an eternity.

He reached out and touched the smooth heavy paper of the envelope and pulled it into his hands. He sat there reading his name in the curling script a dead boy had written just minutes before he died. He stared at the way that Jack had written his name, with such a light hand as if he barely wanted the pen to grace the paper’s surface.

Hiccup puled open the flap and removed a few simple pages of white paper. A dark blue cursive script crawled on the pages weighing the pages down with the reality that these were some of his last words ever thought.

Struggling through his still streaming tears Hiccup read the words that Jack had needed Hiccup to hear.

_Dear Hiccup,_

_I’m not sorry. I should be, and I know that but I’m not. I’m really just happy to know that this will all soon be over. I am sorry about this letter, though. You get randomly pulled out of class to get a letter from a boy that talked to you once and is now dead. It must suck, and I know it’s selfish of me but I just had to talk to you one last time._

_I doubt you remember this much, but I’ve always sat near you in classes. I was always two seats ahead, no matter what. You never saw but sometimes, when we were on the bus to school I would just stare into the drivers mirror and watch you. You are so beautiful you know._

_I hope that doesn’t upset you, you are beautiful. You were one of the reasons I lasted as long after Em as I did, but I knew it would only be a matter of time. You always seemed to see the world with a sense of awe and wonder that I doubt anyone could ever match. You will be able to recreate the world, you will make it a better place._

_I wish I could see into your thoughts, and see the world that you see. It must be beautiful. I wish I knew a way to see the world with the wonder you do, but I can’t and that’s why I’m leaving. I can’t stay in a world where everywhere I look I see Emma._

_I should have been able to save her. If I had been a few seconds faster, or if I hadn’t suggested we go ice skating that day. I could have prevented it. I should have prevented it. Hiccup why didn’t I stop it, Hiccup I don’t understand. Why did I live, I’d have much rather been the one to fall through the ice. I want her to be alive, Hiccup. That’s all I really want._

_I’m sorry that it’s taken me so long to say this but I didn’t think that you’d care before now. I know you don’t really like dudes but Im madly in love with you. I have been for a while. I know that this must be disgusting to you and that’s one of the reasons I couldn’t stand this anymore. You were the only light in my life lately and I know that you’d never love me back._

_I’m sorry Hiccup, but I love you. Please don’t hate my memory because of that._

_I’m writing to you last because when I go out of this world I want your image to be the last one on my mind. I wanted to be thinking of your gorgeous eyes and how beautiful they are, and how they see the world in such an innovative way. I wish I could be there for you Hiccup but I can’t stay here._

_Don’t worry, I know that you won’t miss me. So don’t bother yourself. Goodbye Hiccup. I’ll see you eventually._

-        _Jack Overlander_

Hiccup dropped the letter, unable to see through his tears. His world was imploding, he felt so much pain. It settled in his hands, and limbs, and pulsated out from his heart and soul. He couldn’t process his sensory input, all he knew is that he had to get out of here, this room was oppressive. The walls were closing in and capturing Hiccup. He had to escape.

Hiccup didn’t remember getting up. But he did he tore out of the room and fled from the school. Trying to get away from the pain of the letter Jack had sent him.

He ran out of the front doors of the school, tears streaming down his face. He couldn’t see, but he didn’t care. He had caused the boy he loved to die. He knew he killed him, it was his fault. Hiccup couldn’t think straight. All he wanted was to die, he was a murderer, why did he have to survive.

He didn’t deserve it.

He didn’t deserve life.

As he ran the thoughts of Jack overwhelmed him. He fled from his life, unable to see or hear. Unable to comprehend what his senses were telling him. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t live right now. He just had to get away.

He didn’t see what was coming.

He ran across the road, attempting to get away from the accursed building, where Jack had walked and lived and loved him, and Hiccup had never seen. Jack who would never walk those halls again, because of him.

He didn’t see the bus as it pulled across the road. He didn’t know what was coming. He felt the impact, and as the force carried over his leg felt it was on fire.

The fire consumed everything, blocking out his pain, and when it finally became too much for him to bear he slipped into the darkness.

That was all Hiccup could feel.

A thick cold that settled throughout his entire body and slowed his limbs.

He opened his eyes with great difficulty. The bright fluorescents filled his tired eyes with blinding light.

He made out his father next to him.

His movement alerted his father that he was awake.

Stoick rushed to Hiccup’s side, and held his hand. He said, “Oh son, thank god you’re alive. I was so worried. I heard about your friend Jack, I’m so sorry. When you ran out into the street you were hit by a bus. Your left leg was crushed son-” Hiccup registered what his dad was saying and began to attempt to wiggle his toes but he couldn’t seem to find them “- I’m so sorry. They had to amputate your leg. There wasn’t a way to reconstruct it. I wis-“

“Dad,” Hiccup interjected. He could feel the anesthetics returning, but this time with a force that wasn’t invasive. He felt himself letting go.

“Yes Hiccup, what is it son.”

“You don’t have to worry now.” He said, his words slurring together as he felt his consciousness slipping.

“Hiccup, what do you mean. Worry about what. I know, you’re going to be all right. Dr. Gothi is the be-”

“About what we talked about the other night. Me being gay.”

“Oh Hiccup,” Stoick responded squeezing Hiccup’s hand harder yet Hiccup couldn’t feel it, “don’t mention that. We’ll sort that out late-”

“You don’t have to worry. It doesn’t matter anymore. The only boy that I ever loved died. Because of me. I made him kill himself. I don’t care anymore.”

“Hiccup no,” Stoick began but Hiccup never heard him. He had already released the last part of himself, and slipped into the beckoning void.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the sad things. But I hope you like it, leave comments and tell me what you thought.


End file.
